elemental_comics_brandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brethren of the Blade
The Brethren of the Blade An ancient Order of mystical swordsmen that were each given a portion of the energy of the "Blade of Destiny", a relic left behind on the land of Dralar by the T'Roa'n Spirit God of Elements, Elemus. Elemus assumed a corporeal form, to live amongst the Dralarian people, where he met, and fell in love with a woman named Aviara. Aviara was pregnant with a child, who was soon born, and blessed by Elemus who revealed himself to be a the Spirit God of Elements. The child, Tirias, grew, and through the Blade of Destiny, was imbued with the energy of the relic, and became the founding member of the Brethren. His line lasted for over four centuries, until the Great War began, and Galcraz betrayed and murdered the King of T'Roa, Magnus. His great-great(etc) Grandson, Batirus was the last of the Dralarian Kings, but as he feared the approach of the former Total Warrior founder, Galcraz(who now called himself "Craze"), he took his son, T'esaln, and fled to the Dralarian forest. Upon arriving, they were approached by Lord Vidé, who opened a Void Portal. Batirus knew he had to save his son, and as he was about to enter the portal, when he was shot from behind by an arrow, and stumbled into the portal. The other end of the portal opened, and Batirus, wounded, held his young son as they walked into a mountain range in the American Southwest. His wounds were soon infected, and as he tended to his scared son, Batirus saw a nearby town. He didn't recognize anything, and told his son to run to the town, and get help. T'esaln, brave as he could be, ran through the desert, able to survive the heat as the single sun in the sky was easy to adapt to. He made his way to a large building, and saw a man who instantly spotted him, Dr. Irving J. Keller. The boy led Dr. Keller back to the cave, but quickly Keller covered the boy's eyes as Batirus was now dead from his wounds. Carrying him back to the Lab, Keller took the boy in, where he introduced him to Flame and his newest creation, a metallic humanoid named "Camo". T'esaln, being of the lineage passed down from the "Blade of Destiny", and blessed by Elemus, had a super-natural telekinesis and ability to almost control swords, blades, and other such weaponry. He soon adopted the name "Blade", and became friends with Dr. Keller's third creation, "Rock". Years passed, and as Flame and Camo were sent, via Void, as they had left Blade and Rock, to track down Dr. Keller, who had since been turned into the villainous "Ice". As Blade and Rock took their own journey, they too were sent, via Void to the Tolarian System, where they'd meet Spontane C. and his allies. Eventually, in a fight against Draco, Blade and Rock were sent through a controlled Void Portal, but upon arriving, they were split up, and Blade wound up on Kater, while Rock wound up on Caxler. It was from this point that Blade met with Rahn of Kater, who's father Torin was now leading a newly formed "Brethren". The two met up with Torin, who'd found two more potentials: Slasher of Caxler, and Razor of Marhal. The four took on a few training missions, and soon proved their worth. Torin then took them to the Burned Desert, when Torin was sucked into a Void Portal. Taking command, Blade led his "brothers" on a rescue mission, when they ran into a strangely-attired mysterious being known as "Chapeau"(originally called Hat-Man). Chapeau turned out to in fact be a dark sorcerer(who was actually the T'Roa'n Spirit God known as the "Trickster"), who had kidnapped Torin in the same way he had kidnapped Torin's brother, Haza. Haza's very aura had been channeled into a droid named "Tranoid". The Brethren had to then choose who to save, and by summoning their combined strength, as imbued by the "Blade of Destiny", the members' combined energy was powerful enough to defeat Chapeau, and save both Torin and Haza, but sent each Brethren "brother" to separate corners of T'Roa. Rahn was sent back to Caxler, where he soon met Speed Demon(Darou), and joined in the fight against Destructo. Slasher was sent to Velora, where he was soon overpowered by the darkness of Skul, the Dark Sorcerer and enemy of the TKs. Razor was sent to Etol, where he was met by Korsam, one of the leaders of the Total Warriors, and soon joined the ranks. Blade was sent to Kater, and soon met up with Rock again. But because of the energy spent in defeating Chapeau, neither of the four Brethren knew the fate of the rest. Blade, who was descended from the Dralarian Kings, had some recollection. Rahn accepted the reality of never seeing any of his "Brothers" again, and did eventually reunite with Torin. Slasher fought as a Dark Assassin for years, but soon regained himself and fought alongside Camo and other allies. Razor felt the most loss, which began his downward spiral, and made him lose all faith in the Spirit Gods.